villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bodhi
Bodhi is the main antagonist in the 1991 action film Point Break. He was portrayed by the late Patrick Swayze in the original film, and Édgar Ramírez in the 2015 remake. In the Film Biography and Meeting Johnny Utah Bodhi is a charismatic man who loves surfing and living life to the full, which includes engaging in many dangerous and exciting activities such as skydiving and Bodhi's biography is extremly unknown. He is also a bank robber who robs banks with his accomplices in order to fund their lifestyle and to be able to search the best locations to surf. GBI agent Johnny Utah develops a complex friendship with Bodhi and his fellow surfers, Roach, Grommet and Nathaniel, who accept Johnny when they realize he is a great athlete. As he masters the art of surfing, Johnny finds himself increasingly drawn to the surfers' adrenaline-charged lifestyle, Bodhi's philosophies and his beautiful mistress, Tyler. Johnny Finds Out Following a clue retrieved by analyzing toxins found in the hair of one of the bank robbers, Johnny and Angelo lead an FBI raid on another gang of surfers. While criminals, this group are not the "Ex-Presidents" and the raid inadvertently ruins a DEA undercover operation. The Suspects and Bodhi's Escape Watching Bodhi's group surfing, Johnny suspects they are the "Ex-Presidents" because of how close a group they are and because one of them moons everyone in the same way one of the robbers does when leaving the bank. He tails Bodhi and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees Bodhi and Roach casing a bank. Johnny and Angelo stake out the bank and the "Ex-Presidents" appear. A furious chase of Bodhi (masked the entire time) by Johnny ensues through the neighborhood, culminating in Johnny jumping over a fence and injuring his knee, an old football injury flaring up again. Despite having a clear shot at Bodhi (locking eyes with him), Johnny doesn't shoot and Bodhi escapes. Skydiving with Johnny and Johnny's Seprataion Bodhi aggressively recruits Johnny into going skydiving with him and his friends. Johnny, still without proof of Bodhi's bank robbing, goes along. Because of his knee, they land in water. After the jump, Bodhi reveals that he knows Johnny is an FBI agent and has arranged for his friend, Rosie, a non-surfing thug, to hold Tyler hostage. Johnny is forced to go with the "Ex-Presidents" in their last bank robbery of the summer. The robbery goes wrong as Grommet, an off-duty police officer and a security guard, who had tried to stop the robbery, are killed. Angered by Grommet's death, Bodhi knocks Johnny out and leaves him at the scene. Defying their boss, who arrested the agent for armed robbery, Angelo and Johnny go to the airport where Bodhi, Roach and Nathaniel are about to leave for Mexico (where Rosie awaits them with Tyler). Angelo and Nathaniel are killed in another shootout and Roach is seriously wounded. With Roach aboard, Bodhi forces Johnny onto the plane, at gunpoint. Once airborne and over their intended jump point, Bodhi and Roach put on parachutes and jump from the plane, leaving Johnny to take the blame again. Despite no other parachutes being available, Johnny jumps from the plane with Bodhi's gun, managing to intercept him before he lands, using his parachute so they can both land safely. Once on the ground, Bodhi and Rosie meet up, check on Roach who is now dead and escape, as Johnny has lost the gun and his knee's flaring up again. Bodhi orders Rosie to release Tyler, who embraces Johnny and then the pair leave with the money. Final Fight in the Bells Beach and Death With his hair longer and still surfing, Johnny eventually meets Bodhi again 9 months later at Bells Beach in Victoria, Australia where a record storm is producing lethal waves. This is an event Bodhi had talked about experiencing, calling it the "50 Year Storm" because it comes only twice a century. After a brutal fight in the surf, Johnny manages to handcuff Bodhi to his own wrist. Bodhi begs Johnny to release him so he can ride the once-in-a-lifetime wave. Knowing he won't come back alive, Johnny says to Bodhi "vaya con Dios", releases him and watches, with the authorities, as Bodhi meets his end. Johnny then walks away, throwing his FBI badge into the ocean. Gallery Bodhi.png|Bodhi surfing in the ocean Bodhi 2.png|Bodhi at a house party Bodhi 3.png|Bodhi wearing his bank robber mask Bodhi 4.png|Bodhi during a parachute jump Bodhi 5.png|Bodhi showing Johnny Utah a video of his partner, Tyler, being held hostage Bodhi 6.png|Bodhi killing a police officer during a bank robbery Bodhi 7.png|Bodhi speaking with Johnny as he is about to escape in a plane Bodhi 8.png|Bodhi being encouraged by Johnny to let Tyler go free Bodhi 9.png|Bodhi trying to convince Johnny to uncuff him and let him surf one last time after Johnny and him fighting on the beach Bodhi's death.png|Bodhi meets his end when he is consumed by a tidal wave and dies Category:Sociopaths Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Masked Villain